Magazines intended for accomodating printed circuit cards included, for instance, in telephone exchange systems normally comprise a card frame which consists of two end plates, profiled sections which are screwed to respective end plates, and a back plate which is mounted in the back of the card frame and which functions to stiffen the actual card frame mechanically, and together with the profiled sections, to support a printed circuit board which constitutes the coupling unit between printed circuit cards inserted into the magazine at right angles to the printed circuit board. The printed circuit board and the printed circuit cards are provided with mutually cooperating devices, for connecting the card to the circuit board electrically.
Because the printed circuit board is relatively thin and has practically no resistance to bending and torsion forces, the forces occurring when inserting a printed circuit card into the magazine and removing a card therefrom are taken up by the rear profiled sections of the magazine and the back plate thereof. In the case of large magazines, it is necessary to further stiffen the printed circuit board, with the aid of additional profiled sections located in the back plane of the card frame. Consequently, the mechanical construction of the magazine in its back plane often becomes complicated and bulky. Attachment of the printed circuit board is also complicated and the various working steps involved are time consuming. Furthermore, the requisite mechanical stiffening of the printed circuit board means renders part of the board surface unavailable for use, because of the presence of the necessary attachment devices.